ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LWF 2010 Results
These are the detailed results of LWF broadcasts in 2010. =January= Warzone - January 4 * The Big Time pinned Medos with the End of Time. * Red Fusion and Travis Pierce defeated J.W. McCammon and Lone Wolf when Pierce pinned McCammon with Signing Off. ** After the match, McCammon assaulted Lone Wolf with a steel chair, but Triple M made the save and reunited with Lone Wolf. * BACKSTAGE: The Lunatic Fringe commented on what they just saw. * Chuck Randall pinned Nomad to win a Havok Match with a diving elbow. * BACKSTAGE: Grey Coppi interviewed Donovan Hastings, but the interview was interrupted by Alan Fernandez. * The Brick City Boyz defeated The Lunatic Fringe by Disqualification ** The DQ occurred when John Russo and Kyle Tacker attacked David Lopes. * Donovan Hastings pinned Alan Fernandez with Inevitability. * Phoenix came to the ring with the intent of vacating the World Championship, not wanting to hold a title that his dark personality had won the previous month. Lock interrupted and refused to accept the decision, demanding that Phoenix honor the legacy of the championship by defending it. Fear arrived, claiming he was still the rightful champion dating back five years, when he was never defeated for the title. Lock scheduled a title match for the following week. Warzone - January 11 * Chuck Randall pinned Steven Stone with the Ace in the Hole to win a Havok Rules Match. * Triple M pinned J.W. McCammon with the Painkiller. * The Brick City Boyz defeated Red Fusion and Travis Pierce by Disqualification. * The DQ occurred due to an attack by John Russo and Kyle Tacker. * Lone Wolf defeated The Big Time by Disqualification when Big Time used an exposed turnbuckle as a weapon. ** After the match, Lock called for an immediate impromptu no disqualification match pitting himself and the Big Time against Lone Wolf and Triple M. * The Metal Militia defeated Lock and The Big Time when Lone Wolf pinned Lock following a Fallen Angel Splash from Triple M. * Donovan Hastings defeated Psiko by Count-Out. ** Psiko was prevented from returning to the ring by Calypso Desmona. * Phoenix pinned Fear with Rise No More to retain the World Title. Warzone - January 18 * J.W. McCammon pinned Chuck Randall with the McCammon Driver to win a Havok Rules Match. * BACKSTAGE: Lock found a message from Psiko challenging him to a match at the Massive Melee, with the commissionership of LWF on the line. * A match between The Brick City Boyz and The Metal Militia never got underway due to interference by John Russo and Kyle Tacker. * Lock came to the ring and announced all three of the teams would compete in an elimination match for the Tag Titles at the Massive Melee. Psiko came out to renew his challenge, but Lock refused a match with him at the Melee, claiming that he would, however there was no room on the card. Phoenix expressed interest in defending the World Title in the Massive Melee itself, and after Lock agreed, Phoenix pointed out that there was now room on the card, and Lock reluctantly accepted Psiko's challenge. * The Big Time pinned Fear to win a Fatal Fourway match also involving Medos and Travis Pierce. * BACKSTAGE: Triple M buried the hatchet with Alan Fernandez. * Donovan Hastings and Lock defeated Alan Fernandez and Psiko when Hastings pinned Fernandez with Destiny's Call. * A match between Phoenix and Red Fusion and The Brick City Boyz ended in a No Contest when the rest of the roster rushed the ring. Massive Melee - January 24 * See 2010 Massive Melee Results =February= Warzone - February 1 * A match between The Lunatic Fringe and the team of The Big Time, John Russo, and Kyle Tacker ended in a No Contest when Russo and Tacker attacked Big Time and tried to eliminate him from Vigilante Month. ** During this match, Alan Fernandez was eliminated from Vigilante Month by the Big Time, and after the match, the Big Time was eliminated by Red Fusion. * BACKSTAGE: Triple M made peace with Psiko. * A match between J.W. McCammon and Steven Stone never formally ended, however McCammon eliminated Stone from Vigilante Month with an illegal hold. ** After the match Jason Grant chased McCammon through the crowd. * BACKSTAGE: Alan Fernandez met with Psiko. After Fernandez left, John Russo helped Lock eliminate Psiko from Vigilante Month. * Medos pinned Travis Pierce with the Break-Through. ** After the match, Chuck Randall' attacked Medos, but Pierce eliminated Randall from Vigilante Month. * BACKSTAGE: Donovan Hastings eliminated Nomad from Vigilante Month. * The Brick City Boyz defeated The Metal Militia in a Multiple Maniacal Massacre Match to win the Tag Titles. ** Both J.W. McCammon and Diablo interfered in the match. * BACKSTAGE: Psiko recruited the help of a returning Arelas.